Taiora Stories
by Cat Girl Queen of Taiora
Summary: Its basicly a Tai and Sora's relationship from Sora's point of veiw. *Please don't flame to I know it probably sux*


Disclaimer: I do not now nor ever will own Digimon. Thank You

Authors Note: This is from Sora's point of view around the time of The Monsoon and A Digital Christmas parts 1 and 2. It basicly explains my version of Tai and Sora's relationship over the years and Sora's perspective of some other relationships.

This isn't spell checked so don't start correcting me on my spelling and grammar. 

Taiora Stories

by Cat Girl

I love my husband Tai. I know, it he knows it, everbody we know knows it. You probably even know it, but the reason I'm writeing this is because I want everyone to know it. 

I met Tai when I was 3 years old. We were both in the same nursery school and like most little children that age we got along and laughed and learned together. It was five years later when we were 8 that we both witnessed the the battle of Greymon and Parrotmon together. That was one of the most scarrist moments I ever had luckily Tai was there with me and so was his younger sister Kari. After the battle my father died in a car accident. Shortly after that my mom moved us to Odiba where she opened her flower shop. It was so hard for me when I found out that I was going to have to leave all my friends especially Tai, but we said our good byes and we promised to write and call. It wasn't more than a few years after that when the teacher introduced us to a new student who just by luck was Tai. We were best friends as always after that, except for that time when he thought that girls had cooties, but he soon got over that. It was one summer in particular where I finally realized my true feelings for him. It was the summer when all of us were transported to the digital world. So many thing went on during that summer. It was when he rescued me from Datamon the I really fell for him. Then when he helped me when my crest woudn't glow I loved him even more. Then there was that time when we were under Guarudimon's hand. Just being close to him like that made me feel so safe and warm. I could go on and on about that summer, it was definitly one I'll never forget. In the next four years allot of things happened. My best friend besides Tai, Mimi, moved to America which really made me upset because she was one of the only girls I knew. Despite her peppy personality and her several attempts to make me more feminine, she was a very good friend. Not only that but I switched sports. For most of my life I was always into soccer, but one day in gym class soccer wasn't being offered. Insted I tried tennis I found it to be very enjoyable, even though some of the more stuck-up girls who always played tennis made fun of the captain of the girls soccer team for playing a much more "Feminine" sport. That only made me want to win more. After jounior high I stuck with tennis. Tai was a little upset when he found out that I didn't try out for the soccer team. He said that focusing on a whole new sport after years of playing another would be pretty hard to cope with. He was right. I went through a lot of humiliation during my first few years of high school. Despite my change I still played soccer and was a member of the Odiba Soccer Club. Through the support from Tai and my other friends I ended up becomeing that captian of both the girls soccer and tennis team. Besides Tai, my mother was really proud of me. She said that she was very impressed with my resopnsibilty to help her in the shop, play two teams, and keep a 3.5 gpa. After I won the tennis championships Tai took me out to dinner to celebrate. Afterwards he and I took a walk through the park. It was there sitting in a 200 year old oak tree, that I recived my first kiss from Tai. He and I told eachother our true feelings and we decided to start going out as a couple. We were both about 15 then. Three years later we both graduated from high school. We were both planning to go to the University of Tokyo. We had both been offerd sports scholerships. Right after we had recived our diplomas Tai proposed to me. Of course I said yes. That evening we aloped. Our parents were very upset that we didn't wait and plan a "Real" wedding to quote my mother, but I just said that we had waited our whole lives for this and we couldn't wait for any one. We spent our first night together in a hotel. Tai and I made no hesitation to make love to eachother. It was the most amazing thing that had ever happened to Tai and I. We soon moved into a dorm on campus where we spent four years together. Before we graduated college Tai was picked by a scout for the Odiba soccer team. He played his first season and won an award as rookie of the year. The next year he headed to the Olympics where his team placed second. Soon after he went pro and we moved from our small two bed room apartment to a four bed room two story house. I loved the new house and we moved in just in time for our first baby to arrive. Our new son was georgeous. When I first looked into his eyes I saw a familar gleam stare back at me. It was the same gazed that Cody had when he was a digidestened. It seemed only proper to name our new child after the person he reminded us of. So he was chrisined Cody Kamiaya. Soon after Cody's birth Tai's younger sister Kari married her boy friend T.K. I was very happy for them because they were always called the minature version of me and Tai. Unlike us though they had a "Real" wedding. It was beautiful. Another difference between us is that T.K. and Kari's love was because of desteny. Tai and I were desteny in the digiworld too, but Kari and T.K.'s was a bit more obveous over time that they were meant to be together. Tai and I had very different digimon and they shared no attacks, but despite the desteny in just the digiworld ours was something deeper and showed more when we were together. There were several times in the digi world when the desteny of Love and Courage showed, and I could write a whole story about that but I don't really want to take up all that time. My point is that our bond between eachother was something deeper than we could ever explain. More coplex than any puzzle or code Izzy could figure. Thats what made us special. We lived very comforatably after Cody was born. Two years later we had our second child. This time it was a girl who we named Holly. Holly was a sweet giggily little baby just like her older brother when he was small. Tai plans to retire from soccer when he reaches his mid 30's. I'm probably gonna still be a soccer and tennis coach at Odiba High. Holly is currently one year old and Cody is three. I find that looking back on all of these old memories makes me wonder if the spark has gone from our relationship or that wev'e turned into a version of Tai's parents, but then I look at Tai playing with the kids and marvaling at the wonderful lives that we created I know that there is no possible way on earth that we could stay apart. 


End file.
